Bella gets hot with a butch lesbian at college
by Helen-Marie
Summary: A steamy tale of girl-girl love. contains graphic erotic scenes
1. Chapter 1

When Bella was in college she tried to avoid those huge undergrad classes where a full blown professor lectures to several hundred students, but the only two-way contact students have with an instructor is in "discussion sections" led by a graduate student "teaching assistant." She found the lectures to be quite excellent, but dealing with overworked and underpaid grad students in the discussion sections was fraught with hazards. These individuals often took out their frustrations on undergrads, and the quality of their instruction was spotty at best.

However, it was not possible or even desirable to avoid all such classes, and in the first semester of Bella's sophomore year, when she was still just 19-years-old, she found herself in such an environment after signing up for Anthropology 101. Her discussion section was led by a 25-year-old grad student who was the first "bull dyke" type lesbian Bella had ever met. Not to overstate the woman's persona – she didn't wear motorcycle leathers or men's clothing or anything like that, but she did have a crew cut, wore no makeup and made no secret of her sexuality.

True to Bella's past experience, this woman, whose name was Jen, did not have much patience for the undergrads in her section, and even tended to bully those who didn't toe the line, meaning that they did not passively go along with whatever interpretation of the week's readings Jen was promoting. Naturally, this always meant viewing the material through the lens of the "cult of race, class and gender" that was absolute dogma with 97 percent of the liberal arts faculty at the prestigious state university. Even though she was already a confirmed lesbian herself, Bella found this one-dimensional view of the world banal and absurd.

In addition to her tedious orthodoxy, Bella's "instructor" was physically intimidating. She was big – over six feet tall, but had a womanly body that was nicely proportioned: large hips, big shoulders, strong legs. In a word, statuesque. Jen was good looking, too, with a pretty face that her crew cut and lack of makeup could not hide. Naturally, even though Jen was about 180 degrees opposite of the type of woman that she usually found herself attracted to, Bella could not help but to wonder what sex would be like with such an Amazon.

Bella kept a low profile in the class, performing well on tests and papers (as usual), making the minimum number of participatory comments in discussions, and ones that were always perceptive and on-point. She figured that her mostly-idle curiosity about sex with Jen would go unsatisfied, because it was not deep enough to motivate her to follow up by seeking any more extensive engagement with the woman beyond that necessary for class. Bella had not counted on the instigation coming from the other side, however. Jen must have noticed Bella looking at her from time to time with a curiosity that went beyond the matrilineal descent patterns of the Yanamamo Indians, or other material examined in the class. About half way through the semester, after of one the twice-a-week sessions, Jen asked Bella to follow her back to the little cubbyhole that served as her office. There, Jen basically asked Bella for a date, although she did not put it in those terms. She just invited Bella to join her at one of the popular campus beer joints on Friday night "for a couple o' brewskies."

Now, Jen had no idea that Bella was lesbian. Unlike herself, Bella gave no outward indication of her sexual preference. Not only did she not dress in any way that was overtly "queer," compared to most of her fellow students Bella was positively elegant. She was rich, enjoyed fine things, and while not at all snobbish about it saw no reason not to dress in a classy yet understated "preppy-couture" manner. Bella's spiritual guides in terms of style and appearance were Sharon Stone, Audrey Hepburn, and Grace Kelly – not Brittney or Madonna or, God forbid, Courtney Love.

She had not gained much from living with her gay uncle Harry for five years but one thing she did acquire was a sense of style. Bella remembered her mom saying one time before the tragic auto accident in which she died, "Gays OWN taste." Bella had understood this to mean that many homosexual men were highly tuned in and accomplished on matters of fashion and style, which like many stereotypes about particular groups, held a kernel of truth. Uncle Harry evidenced this in his own life, and although she and he interacted little, one area where they did exchange opinions and observations was "haute couture" and how the "stars" dressed and carried themselves in public. A few times they watched "Awards" programs on television, and Bella was hugely impressed by Harry's very well informed commentary on what participants of both sexes wore, ranging from scathing condemnation to fulsome praise. Bella subscribed to a couple fashion magazines, and Harry occasionally would glance through these, passing on more insights to his wealthy niece.

These lessons "stuck," and Bella never felt a need or desire to dress-down in the typical faux-bohemianism of middle class American college students. She was rich and beautiful, and liked to look the part. Add to this her doll-like good looks, and there was no reason for anyone to suspect that Bella's sexuality was anything but conventional.

That's the way she liked it. Wearing alternative sexuality on her sleeve did not fit with Bella's deeply private nature. Also, she LIKED being a girl, and looking like one. To her, girl-girl sex was exciting because it involved two unapologetically-female females coming together in an unexpectedly intimate physical interaction. She didn't understand the whole "butch-femme" thing, as least in terms of the physical appearance aspect. On the other hand, Bella did prefer to take an almost aggressive role in her affairs, and she was most attracted to timid girls that she could dominate. Girls totally unlike Jen, that is. Bella could easily imagine that Jen WAS into the butch-femme thing, however.

After her freshman year in the girl's dorm, Bella got her own apartment, and had decided to experiment with different lifestyles. So, when Jen asked her out she decided to give it a shot. She said "yes," but gave the woman no indication that she was an experienced lesbian. Jen no doubt thought that she would have the opportunity to introduce a rich hetero – who was maybe a little curious – to the mysteries of lesbian sex.

Bella played it straight, so to speak, and enjoyed the fact that she was perpetrating a deception on the bullying grad student. There were almost 30 undergrads in the discussion section Jen led, and about 20 of them were women. Jen had already "hit on" a couple of these, and Bella feared that it was no coincidence that that other objects of Jen's attentions were girls who were struggling with the class. She suspected that there might be a little sexual blackmail going on, so putting one over on the big woman appealed to Bella's sense of justice.

Anyway, the time for the "date" arrived, and Bella joined Jen at the student bar. They talked, and had a couple beers, and as she got to know Jen a bit Bella felt a bit more sympathetic. Jen poured out her tale of woe, describing how PhD. candidates like her were exploited by the tenured professors, who used them to do mass quantities of drudge work on their own research projects, AND to lead overcrowded discussion sections. In addition to the twice weekly class sessions, the teaching assistants had to read and grade undergrad tests and papers, many of these shockingly bad, even at this elite institution. All for insultingly low pay, and while the grad student was attempting to pursue her own studies. It was no wonder that Jen was frazzled, and took out some of her frustrations on the undergrads. Bella did not acquit the woman of the suspected sexual blackmail, however.

After they had had a couple of drinks, Jen asked Bella if she wanted to go back to her apartment. Bella played dumb.

"How come?" she asked.

"I dunno – it's kinda noisy here. I figure we could talk, and I have some good CDs too. Do you like Techno?" Jen asked.

In fact, Bella did like Techno, but she had no illusion that music was what Jen really had in mind. So she said, "Yeah, OK."

Jen's apartment was a tiny one-bedroom in a grad student housing complex. The two women sat on the couch, and the conversation became more personal.

"Bella – I can't help noticing that you look at me with curiously in class sometimes. That's why I asked you to join me tonight, because I'm curious about why you're curious."

"Gosh, Jen, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. It's just that – well – you're the first woman I've ever known who, uh, looks like you. I don't mean that you're big, but . . ." Her face turned red at her unusual uncouthness.

Jen laughed. "You mean I look like a dyke! Right, Bella?"

Bella was embarrassed, not by the sexuality reference, but at being so transparent. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Bella, have you ever had any kind of sexual experience with another woman?"

There is was – the invitation Bella had expected. Despite her total lack of surprise, Bella's face grew even more heated and red at the question. She wasn't used to being the "pursued" instead of the "pursuer" in such exchanges! Bella didn't want to lie, so instead she told a partial truth.

"When I was 15, a girlfriend and I practiced kissing . . ." Bella affected hesitancy in her reply, giving no indication that what she described was the opening move in her own seduction of the her first lesbian lover, timid little Becky.

"Did you like it?" Jen asked. Bella tried to look embarrassed, and again she had to act, because once she recovered her balance after being caught out over her curiosity about Jen's appearance and persona, she was not at all shy about the turn the conversation had taken. But she didn't want to let Jen know that, so she answered hesitantly.

"Er, yeah, I guess. Her lips were soft . . . it was nice . . ."

"Would you like to 'practice kissing' with me?" Jen asked.

Bella said nothing, and remained totally passive, leaving the ball completely in Jen's court. She didn't have to wait long. Taking her silent "maybe" as a "yes," Jen leaned forward and put her lips on Bella's. The first kiss was chaste and brief, as Jen gauged Bella's reaction. Bella remained passive, which again the older woman took as permission to be more aggressive. She again leaned forward, and this time when their lips met, Jen sucked on her lips a bit, and applied a little tongue.

Now, it may seem odd, but in the time since she had seduced Jessica, Bella had only had sex with three other girls. In each case, Bella had been the aggressor, and had seduced girls who were younger, or more timid, or less popular than herself. In fact, Jen was just about the first woman that Bella had ever met besides herself that she knew for certain was also a lesbian. Her exclusive, private high school had been quite small, and Bella's other opportunities for social interactions were rather limited. In college she found herself part of a much larger society, and she had suspected one or two of the girls in hall adjacent to hers in the dorm the year before might have "swung both ways," but she had never had the opportunity to find out. Also, given that her tastes ran to timid girls she could seduce and dominate, Bella just had not sought out the company of her own kind. Avowed lesbians, that is.

So, being kissed by Jen was an entirely new situation for Bella. And - that made it fit in with her program of lifestyle experimentation. Still, she chose to maintain the passive role, and see what lesbian sex was like from the perspective of the "hunted" instead of the "hunter."

Jen was a good kisser. Despite her passive mien Bella found herself getting excited when the woman's soft tongue probed into her own mouth, tentatively, then more aggressively when she met no resistance. Before long Jen had taken Bella into her strong arms and was embracing her as she applied lips and tongue with good effect.

Bella was determined to keep her cool, though, and to make Jen do all the "work." So she only responded after several minutes of diligent kissing by Jen, when to not respond at all would have sent an unambiguous message of "No, no!" instead of "Maybe, maybe!" Then, Bella did so by engaging in just the least bit of tongue-duelling on her own. That was all Jen needed – from that point her actions became more straightforwardly sexual.

She began by applying her mouth sensuously to Bella's neck and ears, nibbling and pecking in a soft circuit around the sensitive flesh of those areas. Jen's hands began to roam also. One reached down Bella's back and slid in under the waistband of her stylish skirt, making a reconnaissance probe just to the top of her fit and attractive rear end, where the between-cheek crease was born just below the base of the spine. With this hand Jen pulled Bella in closer, sliding her own large body down the couch and turning onto her side a bit in an effort to engineer a little hip-to-hip contact.

Bella was enjoying herself tremendously, and on several levels. It was great fun to be putting one over on the bullying instructor, who thought she was breaking in a newcomer to the ways of lesbian sex. Also, being passive putty in the big hands of this large and dominant woman was so different from Bella's usual role in sexual affairs that it added a definite element of exotic spice to the encounter. In some ways, it really WAS like the first time for Bella, because in every one of her sexual experiences so far SHE had been the one "putting on the moves." Finding herself so much out of character generated some of that "forbidden fruit" sensation that was one of the elements of lesbian love in general that made her blood pound with excitement.

Jen's size added to all of this. At 5'8'' and with a perfectly proportioned figure, Bella was just a bit above the median in terms of the average size for American women, and the handful of girls she had been to bed with were all smaller than her. At well over six-feet tall and with her powerful, statuesque physique, Jen towered over Bella, and now Bella felt like a doll in the big woman's arms. None of this was anything Bella would want to make a habit of, but in the sense of "a change is as good as a vacation," this sidetrack from her usual preferences was an undeniable turn-on.

Most elementally, she WAS getting turned on, because for all her intimidating size and dyke-ish persona, Jen was turning out to be a gentle and skilful lover. The hand that had slipped under Bella's waist band in back had made its way lower, and was now softly kneading the cheeks of her rear end, and lightly caressing her butt crack. Jen's neck- and ear-nuzzling was reaching lower down Bella's chest, and the big woman had unfastened the top two buttons of her silk blouse, gaining access to the sensitive skin in Bella's cleavage. Jen kept retreating to Bella's mouth, where she continued her sensuous, deeply probing French kisses. Bella began launching a few probes of her own, and for a while the two women's lips were locked together as their tongues intertwined energetically, taking turns launching forays into the other's mouth.

Jen's busy hands stayed active, the one in back reaching even lower to caress the soft dimples between Bella's perfect ass cheeks and shapely thighs, the other working lose a couple more buttons on the front of Bella's blouse. When Jen again lowered her mouth to Bella's chest, her access to soft tit flesh was much improved, and she used this to bombard the tops and cleavage of the smaller woman's ample breasts with a barrage of soft, wet kisses.

Both women were breathing heavily now, and events had arrived at that pass where stealthy unbuttonings and reaching under clothing could go no further: Either the passive partner would get up, redress her dishabille and go home, or . . . coyness would go out the window, clothing would start coming off, and neither party would be able to evade a very conscious and forthright acknowledgement and acceptance of the seduction that was well underway. Bella wasn't going anywhere, so the first option was off the table, but she maintained her passive role and waited for Jen's next move. This wasn't long in coming.

The big woman withdrew her hand from under Bella's skirt, lifted her head from her breasts, and looked her straight in the eyes, saying nothing, but inviting protest from the other, while she undid the remaining buttons on the front of the long-sleeved blouse, and then undid the buttons at the wrists. She received no protest. Jen took Bella's upper arm in her hand, lifting it, and tugging the sleeve down and away. She repeated the action on the other side, and lifted the garment from Bella's shoulders, leaving her clad from the waist up in just a skimpy fashion bra. Jen again lowered her lips to Bella's, and pulled out all the stops in her lovely, sensuous kissing technique, while reaching behind and unhitching the clasp of the brassiere. When it came lose, the straps fell from Bella's shoulders, and she found herself fully exposed from the waist up, in the arms if this powerful Amazon.

Jen exploited this by lifting a large hand to one of Bella's breasts and cupping it gently. Bella had perfect size-C breasts, not small by any means, but Jen's hand was large enough to all but completely contain first one, then the other soft mammary. She brought her other hand into play and, cupping both bouncy globes, lowered her lips to Bella's chest and began laying a trail of kisses across the tops of her breasts, in the deep valley between, around the sinuous curves of the undersides, up the sides, and spiralling around each nipple as the powerful yet gentle hands continued to knead and caress. Jen returned briefly to Bella's mouth for a quick tongue penetration, and then the woman's stiffened lips were on Bella's nipples, tugging at them dryly at first, then parting and taking the entire nipple and areola into her mouth. Then she went to work with tongue and teeth, tweaking, nibbling, lightly nipping, slurping loudly, sucking softly, then hard, then scraping her teeth across the puffy surface of Bella's areola, and then sucking some more.

Bella lay back and soaked up the stimulation to her breasts, happily thinking, "Wow! For an exploited grad student teaching assistant, Jen sure has found some time to perfect her nipple sucking techniques!" All of this tit action was sending urgent messages along the hotline that connected Bella's clit to nipple, and forgetting her resolution to be passive, her hands rose to the back of Jen's head, pulling the woman's face more tightly against her breasts.

Needless to say, Jen was getting very excited herself, and enjoyed doing the tit-sucking as much as Bella enjoyed receiving it. She was savouring the satisfaction of the hunter who has successfully completed the stalk and is preparing to go in for the kill. Also, not knowing that Bella was herself an experienced lesbian, the thrill of "popping a new girl's cherry" was adding profoundly to her excitement. Psychologically, the frazzled grad student was enjoying her moment of power over a beautiful but lowly-on-the-academic-pecking-order undergrad, especially this aloof "rich bitch" that dressed and acted like she thought she was better than all the rest of us "working stiffs." Mostly, though, she was just enjoying sucking Bella's lovely tits, and was looking forward to drinking in all the other pleasures the elegant young woman's body had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen's hands had gone wandering again, and were at the clasp on the side of Bella's expensive wool skirt. She successfully unfastened it, and tugged the garment out from under the smaller woman's fine ass and down her well-toned legs, leaving the college sophomore clad in just a pair of filmy panties. At this point, the vulnerability of her near nakedness in contrast to Jen's still fully clothed state caused a minor panic attack in Bella, and she abandoned her passive role for a moment.

"Wait!" she said, lifting Jen's head from her breasts. Bella looked the woman briefly in the eyes, and then lowered her gaze to her large chest and tentatively reached out one hand to feel one of Jen's fully clothed breasts. She massaged it for a moment, and then returned her gaze to Jen's eyes. Jen got the wordless message. She lifted her own pullover shirt over her head, exposing a pair of breasts that were about the same size as Bella's but seemed much smaller attached as they were to the woman's massive frame. Jen reached behind her back and undid the strap of her own bra, pulling it off and freeing her own breasts. Bella again reached out a hand, and feigning shyness, gingerly felt one breast, then the other. Eager to get back in the driver's seat and avoid any further interruptions, Jen stood and unfastened her tight jeans, working them over her womanly hips and sliding them down her long, muscular legs. Bella was relieved to see that the woman was wearing regular panties, albeit the large, full coverage kind, and not boxer shorts or jockeys or some other bull dyke affectation. That would have been a real turn off.

Jen sat back down, and then manoeuvred her massive frame over Bella, pushing the young woman back onto the couch, and pressing her nude skin down onto that of the smaller undergrad. Despite her submissive posture, and now all but blanketed under the mass of the near-nude Amazon's impressively large body, redressing the clothed/unclothed mismatch had nipped in the bud Bella's momentary panic attack. Being dominated by a giant dyke was one thing, and Bella was willing to appreciate and even savour the peculiar thrills that such physical vulnerability created. But the psychological vulnerability of being all but naked while the other woman remained fully clothed was something else again. This notwithstanding the fact that Bella maintained her own psychological high ground, never forgetting the trick she was playing on Jen, letting the older woman think she was seducing a trembling virgin to lesbian lust.

Jen now resumed her tongue kisses on Bella's willing mouth, her nuzzling of sensitive neck and ears, her fondling of soft breasts, and suckling on tender nipples. Added to all this was the delicious skin-to-skin contact along the full length of their nearly naked bodies, separated in only one critical area by two layers of filmy female panties. Jen added another element of stimulation, placing a thigh against Bella's crotch and gently grinding it against her vulva.

Jen removed her lips from Bella's nipples and, scooting her body up, lowered her own breasts onto the 19-year-old's face, swaying back and forth, sliding the soft orbs heavily across Bella's features. Again going passive, Bella forced the woman to lift and then drop a nipple squarely on her lips before yielding by opening her mouth and taking it within. At that point future passivity in this area was pointless, and Bella gave free reign to her own tit sucking enjoyment.

Had she been more finely attuned to details, at this point Jen might have entertained a first sneaking suspicion that she was being "had," because Bella's nipple sucking was anything but the fumblingly amateurish first effort one would expect from a lesbian neophyte. Bella had done plenty of tit sucking with her previous partners, and been the happy recipient of plenty of the same. She had taken careful note of what she liked and what they liked, and had used her imagination to come up with new and different ways to pleasure another woman's breasts. She did not hold back now, but gave Jen the full benefit of her practiced skill.

But Jen was not than finely attuned. She was lost in her own fog of lesbian lust, having brought the seduction of what she thought to be a lesbian virgin right to the threshold of consummation. She knew that her tits were being sucked by a beautiful young woman, it felt very good, and the fact that this was the undergrad's first experience of girl-girl sex – Jen thought – only made the experience more thrilling, and reduced her critical capacity to note that, "Hey, this gorgeous young creature sure sucks good tit for a first timer!"

So, in a rather bizarre and perverse twist, everybody was happy. Jen, because she was making love to a beautiful teenager and thought she was breaking in a "newbie;" Bella because she was back onto the familiar ground of good ol' deliciously sinful lesbian sex, an attractive woman's breasts dangling in her face, nibbling and tweaking and biting and sucking the nipples into erect super-sensitivity. Bella reached her hands up and squeezed the low-hanging fruit, massaging and kneading the melons that were much like her own in nominal size, but so curiously different in that their relative size was so much smaller compared to the Amazon's massive frame. Jen's nipples were neither large nor small, with half-dollar sized areole and moderately prominent nubs, but again, given the woman's overall size, they seemed small and delicate in comparison. Bella paid full homage by giving them her best nipple sucking performance.

Jen was almost, but not quite ready to "go for the gold." She wanted to suck a little more tit herself, first, though. She awkwardly manoeuvred her upper body around and scrunched her head down so that she could take one of Bella's nipples into her mouth while her own pair still dangled in the younger girl's face. Bella had to switch nipples to accommodate this, but then both women were suckling a breast of the other like a hungry babe, and the clit-tit hotlines were carrying rush-hour level signal traffic.

But having come this far, and being so close to her goal, Jen could not postpone the final act for long. Reluctantly, she pulled her nipple away from Bella's mouth, removed her own mouth from the younger girl's nipple, and began kissing a trail across the teen's flat abdomen to the Promised Land below. Bella took a deep breath – this was IT! – Her first time as the object of and Holy Grail at the end of a lesbian seduction, rather than the instigator of one. She was relishing the unfamiliar role, and was not at all unhappy at the idea that all she had to do was lie back passively and allow her growing physical need to be assuaged.

Jen had reached the waistband of Bella's panties, and did not hesitate in tugging them down. Bella helped in the most minimal way possible, lifting her butt ever so slightly at that point where just to have laid there would have caused the knickers to get into an uncomfortable twist. Jen slid the slinky undergarment down Bella's shapely legs and over her well-pedicured feet, letting them drop onto the couch. She beheld the beautiful, fully stripped teenager reclined on her couch, and her heart skipped a beat with her admiration. Bella was a prize catch in anyone's book – young, beautiful, a perfect body, healthy, sleek, smart, lively and sociable. Jen thanked her lucky stars, nudged Bella's thighs apart, and without further ado, placed her mouth on the girl's sex.

Or rather, placed the girl's sex IN her mouth. Like everything else about her, Jen's mouth was large, and her first act in performing cunnilingus on the elegant 19-year-old was to open her mouth wide and cover as much of Bella's vulva as possible, which was pretty much all of it. Bella squirmed in pleasure and surprise under the soft, wet warm caress, passivity out the window now. She thrust her hips upward, helping the woman in her attempt to swallow her sex whole, jamming it into the widely-parted lips. Then Jen got down to business with a practiced, more conventional pussy licking.

Like much else about the encounter, in many ways this was another first for Bella. Oh, her cunt had been well licked many times by her previous lesbian lovers – but not until she persuaded and taught them to do so. This was the first time that Bella had ever been "taken" by an accomplished cunt licker in her own right. Rather than reluctant, Jen was eager. Rather than clumsy, she was skilled. And, in addition to her large mouth, she had another asset:

Bella almost came right then and there when Jen drove a stiffened tongue deep into Bella's vagina. "My God," Bella thought to herself, "The thing is huge! And long!" Actually, she had noticed this when being kissed by Jen – couldn't help but to notice it – but for some reason she had not connected the dots regarding the implications for receiving mouth-to-cunt pleasuring from the woman. "Yippee," Bella thought. While Jen certainly was not her ideal type of lover, THIS part she could get used to! Yes!

Bella had temporarily abandoned passivity, had no choice, really, given the marvellous slit licking she was receiving, but she was determined to draw out the pleasure and make it last, so she made herself relax and settle in as the object of some prolonged pussy eating. Jen did not disappoint. She varied her deep tongue-fucking with slurpy, slathering tongue caresses from top to bottom: over the clit, up and down the labia, down to the antipode of perineum between pussy and asshole, then back up to the clit on top, followed by more of that driving lingual penetration of slippery vagina that was clearly the woman's specialty. Bella lapped it up.

Well, JEN lapped it up, but Bella savoured what was probably the best pussy licking that she had ever experienced. Not that she had any complaints about her previous lovers. Indeed, much of the excitement Bella felt from the illicit girl-girl sex she preferred came from breaking down the resistance of a shocked adolescent female to the point where she was reluctantly willing to perform the obscene act, then savouring the other's embarrassment and shame as the trembling teen placed her mouth on another woman's cunt – Bella Swan's cunt, to be precise – for the first time. Even though there could only be one "first time" for any woman, Bella found that all subsequent sex sessions with a particular girl were colored by the fact that Bella HAD been her first, so, thankfully, the thrill never completely went away.

In this instance, Bella traded that thrill for the "convenience" of a well-trained mouth eager to ply its skill on her sexual epicentre. The massive tongue was an unexpected and welcome fringe benefit! At least for this instance, this was a trade-off that Bella was more than willing to make. And while the psychological thrill of feeding forbidden fruit to virgin lips may have been missing, there was another little psychological bonus involved, which the deception was being played on Jen.

For Jen's part, the effect of being the unwitting object of that deception only added to her own excitement. Like Bella, she got a huge thrill from "deflowering" virgins to lesbian sex, and as far as she knew, this was the first time that Bella Swan had ever felt the mouth of another woman on her most private parts. Jen applied herself diligently to making sure that the experience would be unforgettable for the young undergrad.

It would be, but not for the reasons Jen thought. At her end, Bella focused on drawing every speck of pleasure possible from the skilled lip service being paid to her vulva. Jen had stamina as well as skill, and kept up the pace of the energetic tongue-fucking and slavering clit licking, varying the latter with a delicate and rapid little flick! Flick! Flick! with the stiffened tip of her tongue, then drawing as much of the vulva as she could into her mouth and applying alternating suction, pulling the tender flesh in and out, forcing it to slide deliciously across the soft inner surfaces of her lips.

This particular action finally drove Bella over the edge, and she felt herself rocked by one of the most physically satisfying orgasms she had ever experienced. Jen gobbled up the flooding cum juice that Bella's release had triggered; soaking her cheeks and chin even more than they already were.

At last the waves of exquisite pleasure came to an end, and Bella lay spent, enervated unto immobility as she always was by an orgasm. Jen backed off from the now ultra-sensitive genitalia, and applied soft kisses to Bella's inner thighs, cleaning off the slippery passion juice that that had dripped down onto their silky surface. There really was not room on the couch for the two of them to lie side by side, so Jen lowered herself to the floor, and moved up to where she could embrace Bella's torso. She placed her head upon the reclining girl's shoulder.

Bella was beginning to recover, but she did not indicate this to Jen right away. That's because she had a decision to make, and wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Naturally, Jen would be looking for some reciprocity, and Bella had mixed feelings about whether to accommodate the woman. On one hand, she loved to suck cunt, and was eager to apply her skills to this oversized Amazon's tender sex. Added to that, fair is fair, and Jen HAD just given Bella the best Sapphic tongue lashing of her young life. But . . . she could not forget how Jen bullied the other undergrads in her class, and there was that sneaking suspicion about Jen perpetrating sexual blackmail on struggling female students. She decided to just play it by ear, but suspected that she would probably end up giving the big woman the thing they both wanted – lesbian cunnilingus.

"Wow, Jen, that was really something," Bella said, speaking the plain truth. "I never experienced anything like that."

"Thanks, Bella. Believe me, the pleasure was mine!" Jen was being sweet, and Bella figured the woman had just come a bit closer to getting what she no doubt wanted, but had not yet asked for, either in words or through nonverbal signals. Bella decided to muddy the water a bit:

"Gosh, Jen – I don't know about doing something like that myself, though." Not quite the plain truth this time. Bella knew perfectly well about doing something like that, she just wasn't sure about doing it right here and right now with this woman.

"Oh, that's OK Bella. Of course I would love it if you wanted to, but I know it's a pretty big step for a young woman on her first time . . . Maybe we could just fool around a bit."

That unexpected patience and kindliness brought Jen another step closer to getting her wish, as Bella could not help but feel a wave of warmth and sympathy for the woman who had just given her so much pleasure. She sat up so as to make room for the big woman on the couch, gathering that Jen had a little mutual finger action in mind. That suited Bella just fine. Jen stood, and Bella was once again amazed at the woman's size. It was so different from all her previous experiences. The sight of the pretty if tough-looking statuesque woman, clad now in nothing but translucent panties, had the effect of starting to recharge Bella's sexual batteries after the orgasm had drained them dry. Jen added to the effect by removing the filmy garment in a little hip-swaying strip-tease. The woman probably had more medium-brown hair in her luxuriant bush than on her head, and the ineluctable aroma of aroused female cunt wafted down from her genitals to Bella's nose.

Yes, wafted down, not up, because with her height, Jen's now-exposed vulva was several inches above the level of Bella's face, seated as she was on the low couch. Despite her determination to retain her mostly passive role, Bella could not resist reaching out a hand and stroking the soft inner flesh of Jen's muscular thighs. A shiver ran through the big woman's body, and she semi-collapsed onto the couch next to Bella. The completely-nude and sexually unsatisfied Jen reached an arm around the fully-nude and sated younger woman's shoulders, pulled her close, and leaned in to plant an urgent kiss on Bella's soft lips.

Bella smelled and tasted her own cunt juices on the big woman's face, which caused her resurgent arousal to ramp up another notch. She returned Jen's kiss, and soon felt the eager grad student's off-side arm reaching between her legs. OK, Bella thought, fair IS fair, and two can play that game. She responded by reaching her own arm down toward Jen's sex, but hesitated before going all the way. She had no intention of giving up on her "reluctant first timer" game, and so spent a few moments playing with the thick bush of soft, curly pubic hair. Bella tugged at the hairs gently, straightening little clumps of them, then releasing and allowing the kinky locks to spring back into their natural position. Next, she massaged the pubic mound beneath the curls, pressing down firmly and pleasingly on the pubic bone.

At Bella's first touch to her mound Jen had parted her thighs widely, eagerly inviting the teenager's further touch. Except for a brief caress of the still-moist flesh of Bella's silky inner thighs, Jen herself hesitated not at all, and began softly stroking two fingers up and down the delightfully lubricious outer lips of Bella's sex, adding to the slipperiness by lightly dipping into the vaginal passage to scoop up some of the lubricating juice that was still present in ample quantities. Her touch moved northwards a couple inches, and she smoothly massaged Bella's clit with a circular motion. This direct stimulation to the core of her sexual being drove the younger woman right back up onto a high plateau of outright arousal

"Alright, alright already," Bella thought to herself, and without fooling around anymore reached two of her own fingers directly into Jen's sex. Like everything else about the woman, her vulva was BIG. "Elephant ear" outer labia covered impressive degrees of latitude, and Bella was fascinated to stroke her fingers up-and-down their considerable length, after first following Jen's lead and dipping briefly into the vagina for some extra lubrication. Jen gasped, and quivered at the touch. Not surprisingly, the woman's vaginal passage was gaping open and there was plenty of juice available, a by-product of the excitement she had generated in herself with the successful "seduction" of Bella, consummated by using her mouth to make the young woman cum.

Bella echoed Jen's actions with her own fingers, moving next to a direct massage of the woman's clit. When Jen reached lower and inserted one finger, and then a second, deep into Bella's vagina, in keeping with her "trembling virgin" act the sexy undergrad hesitated for a few heartbeats, and then tentatively followed her lead, dipping two of her own fingers less deeply into Jen's cavernous cunt.

Once again, Bella was thoroughly enjoying herself on several levels. On a raw physical level, Jen was a competent finger-fucker and clit massager, and Bella's own lust was now fully recharged. She also enjoyed returning the favor, loving the sensation of another woman's dripping pussy responding under her knowing fingers. Then there was the game she was playing, in which she held back from communicating with her fingers the fact that they were well practiced, but simply mirrored whatever actions Jen performed on her own sex. Of course, most girls with a healthy sex drive and unrepressed sexuality develop masturbation techniques that can just as easily be applied to another woman's sex, so to avoid "blowing her cover" it was not strictly necessary for Bella to hide her skills in this area. But it was fun nevertheless to maintain her passive role, in the sense that she did not initiate any techniques on Jen's cunt that the woman did not first use on Bella's.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen was in full heat now, breathing heavily, tensing and untensing her thighs, and she needed relief. Bella knew she wasn't giving the level of stimulation that was required to push the woman over the brink to orgasm, and she was curious to see how the crisis would be resolved. Jen was panting, and she struggled to speak.

"Bella – of course you don't have to." Pant, pant. "But, if you wanted to, I would love . . ." Pant. ". . . to feel your mouth – down there. If you don't I'm going to have to . . ." Pant, gasp as Bella touched a tender bit – ". . . have to do myself."

"Well," Bella thought to herself, "since she asked so nicely, 'Heck Yeah!'" She said nothing, though, and instead signalled her assent by unwrapping herself from Jen's one-armed embrace, and sliding her body down the couch to where she could assume a cunt-licking position. Jen sighed with arousal and relief and rearranged herself as well, lying back on the couch, stretching out her huge body, and spreading her nude legs welcomingly.

Bella took her time, in no hurry to satisfy the woman's pounding need, which was in one sense mildly sadistic, and in another sense precisely the way to enhance and magnify Jen's ultimate thrill and pleasure at having her pussy licked by what she thought was a young woman whose lovely mouth had never before touched the lips of a female's sex. In this particular nuance of sexual excitement – the anticipation of the virgin's first taste of pussy - Bella had a relative depth of knowledge, having in her career as a young lesbian herself introduced four females to the pleasures of Sapphic sex. Except that in her case, Bella knew for a fact that none of her previous lovers had ever felt the touch of another woman's mouth on their adolescent cunts, or placed their own mouths on the sex of another woman.

But what Jen didn't know wouldn't reduce her excitement, so in that sense playing the part of a nervous "virgin" was not sadistic at all, but a lovely gift, notwithstanding the fact that it postponed the moment when the older woman's aching need could find relief.

Eventually Bella was poised in the classic position, lying on her stomach between the widespread legs of her panting lesbian lover, her face and lips poised inches above the woman's dripping sex. Bella paused and relished the moment, inhaling the smell of aroused pussy, feasting her eyes on the sight of dripping wet, slippery, engorged pink cunt flesh. Ahhhhhh, love, this is what Bella lived for, although never before in the form of the oozing slit of a bullying Amazon bull dyke! Well, not really the "bull" part, thankfully – Jen didn't try to be a man, but all the rest, for sure. This might be taking "variety is the spice of life" a bit further than Bella would ordinarily go, but for all that she still found the truism no less appropriate. Bella dove in.

She had been concerned again over the dilemma of either withholding evidence of her skill and experience, or "blowing her cover" by delivering a thoroughly accomplished slit-licking. But Jen was so aroused and her need so all consuming that the problem did not arise. Bella took the woman's clit into her mouth, and began applying a straightforward up-and-down lapping with her tongue. Jen emitted a deep, satisfied "ahhhhh" at the contact. Bella then inserted one finger into the woman's cavernous vagina, which swallowed it without noticing, so she added a second, followed by a third, and then a fourth, and still she felt hardly any resistance. Bella had long, elegant fingers, but they were lost in the vast reaches of Jen's pink wetness!

Now Bella had never "fisted" another woman, but she knew all about the "theory" from her ongoing "research" in the realms of lesbian erotica and outright pornography. She had never performed the act because all of her previous lovers had been young teens, as she was herself, who never could have accommodated a full hand in their tender young vaginas. Given this context, she had always found the idea a little bit gross. Now, with Jen, Bella's context of knowledge changed: Fisting no longer seemed gross, but natural, given the woman's capacious cunt. "Well, in for a penny, in for a pound," Bella thought to herself, tucking her thumb in under the four fingers already buried to their hilt in Jen's dripping pussy. She removed her mouth from the older woman's clit so as to focus on this new experience, watching with fascination as her entire hand slowly disappeared into the slippery tunnel, which swallowed it up.

Bella pressed deeper until her hand below the wrist was completely submerged, and then pushed even deeper before coming to the end of the line, bumping her fist against Jen's cervix. It WAS a little bit gross, but exciting, also. She rotated her hand, feeling every contour of the inside of Jen's vagina in a way she had never experienced before. Then she began stroking gingerly.

Jen was in ecstasy. She LOVED the feel of another woman's fist filling her ample cunt, but had only received this treat from older, experienced fellow dykes. Getting it from a beautiful young teen who she thought to be a lesbian first-timer was all the more delicious, and her excitement reached new peaks. The fact that Bella had never done this communicated itself in the way she had hesitated and was being exceedingly cautious while performing the act, as if afraid she would break something. She could tell that Bella's action had come about in a perfectly un-premeditated manner: Not unusual for a curious "neophyte," Bella inserted a finger into the vagina of the woman she was performing oral sex on. Given its size, Jen's cunt had swallowed the finger, then another, another, and another. The next step was, well, logical.

However, neither woman was engaging in this kind of analysis at this point. Bella was concentrating on plumbing the depths of Jen's cunt with her fist and forearm, and Jen was focused on the orgasm that was rapidly coming to a head under Bella's indelicate ministrations.

Bella could tell that Jen was very close from the increasing tempo and urgency of her moans. She had no doubt about when Jen began to cum, because her fist and forearm were suddenly squeezed tightly as the spasms of relief powered through the muscular woman's flooding cunt. Bella was shocked at the sensation at first, even a little put off – this was a bit more of an "anatomy lesson" than the relatively inexperienced young woman had bargained for! But these feeling were quickly replaced by an overwhelming excitement and arousal. With Jen's throbbing pussy communicating every pulse of pleasure directly to the fist and arm it enveloped, Bella felt she was "riding along" with the woman's orgasm in the most intimate way possible. Her own cunt quivered with sympathetic vibrations.

The powerful contractions squeezing Bella's fist and forearm diminished to a series of weak pulses, then stopped altogether. Bella could not believe how exciting it had been, and notwithstanding her recent orgasm, her blood was pounding with her own arousal and urgent need for release! Not giving Jen any time to recover, the gorgeous undergrad crawled up the length of the big woman's body, placed a knee on either side of her head, and dropped her flooding cunt demandingly onto the older lesbian's face. Jen responded eagerly to the pounding lust of her young lover, applying her tongue with gusto to the much more delicate snatch of the sexy undergrad.

Bella was on fire, but she tensed the muscles of her thighs and abdomen, holding back her release, for at least 90 seconds, letting the sensations build to a peak before relaxing and letting her orgasm pour forth and rock her perfect young body. Pour forth it did, drenching Jen's upturned face as she delightedly lapped up the juices flooding from the vagina of her horny young student.

Bella fell back on top of the big woman's reclining nakedness, spent and immobile as usual following an orgasm. The only reason she had gone for this second climax was because of the intense arousal brought on by vicariously "feeling" the other woman's orgasm through her fist and forearm. However, the big grad student was not at all unwilling to support the weight of this gorgeous, naked young adult woman lying on top of her own sated body.

Before collapsing on her back Bella had necessarily straightened her legs, which now hung from the knees over the end of the couch. Her nude thighs enclosed Jen's head, the hairs at the base of her sex ticking the older woman's chin. Tilting her head a bit gave Jen a perfect view of the precious pink 19-year-old cunt, still soaked and pulsating softly and the blood coursed through veins engorged with spent lust. Looking beyond this miracle of nature, she could cast her gaze the flat plain of her fit companion's firm stomach and torso, and lift her eyes to the soft, pink-tipped mountains of Bella's ample yet teen-firm breasts. Drinking in the magnificent scenery Jen again blessed her lucky stars, and thought, "Never mind the awesome pressures of

academe – life is good!"

In class the next week, Bella had the guilty feeling of a person who has "used" another to gratify purely physical sexual desires. She was somewhat shocked and embarrassed by the way she had lost control at the end of her and Jen's one-night-stand, demanding the woman suck her pussy after her own lust had been inflamed by the resolution of her first "fisting" experience. That act still gave her a slight case of the willies, although it felt perfectly natural at the time, and she had no doubt that she would happily do it again in the right circumstances – over and over again, most likely.

She soon realized that there was no reason for her to feel uncomfortable, though. Jen had been delighted with the encounter, and had no idea that she was the victim of a minor deception, still thinking that it had been Bella's first lesbian experience. For her part, Bella also had nothing to complain about. The sex had been awesome. She felt a teensy bit ashamed by the deception she had perpetrated, but that faded when she saw Jen go right back to her bullying tactics in class. Although she had more sympathy for the woman now, given her new appreciation of the pressures Jen was under, there was still no excuse for her to take out those frustrations on innocent undergrads. And there was still that suspicion about Jen's relationship with those struggling female

students . . .

When Bella had recovered from her second orgasm the night of their tryst, she had dressed and left Jen's apartment, walking across campus back to her own. Jen had been sweet, appreciating the mixed feelings likely to be at war within the psyche of a young woman who has had her "first" experience of illicit lesbian sex, which she thought was the case with Bella. Now, Bella wondered if the woman would seek another helping from the luscious undergrad. Ten days after their Friday night encounter, the invitation came – but with a twist.

"Hey Bella – I'm having some girls over for a little party at my place on Saturday night. I would love it if you could join us."

Bella noted the "girls" part of Jen's announcement, and also picked up an unusual emphasis on the word "party." Her heart skipped a beat, because she had a pretty good idea of what kind of "party" this was likely to be. More like an orgy, she suspected. A LESBIAN orgy, she corrected herself, and felt the familiar thrill of forbidden fruit. She was frightened, too, though, because her tryst with Jen had been so far outside of her past experience and usual preferences in girl-girl sex that that she wasn't sure. Still – the idea of several naked young women together, all in the throes of lesbian lust . . .

"Thanks, Jen, I would love to join you," she answered.

"Great, we'll see you Saturday. Uh, Bella . . . we might go late, so you might want to plan on spending the night . . ."

"Uh-oh," Bella thought. "Uh-oh, and Oh Boy! that is," she again corrected herself.

"Uh, OK, I guess. Yeah, that sounds like fun. OK, I'll see you there," is what Bella actually said.


End file.
